chroisen2gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Shooting Star
* The Shooter's awakened profession that maximizes Force to maximize the power of the released energies. ''Skills: * '''Force Wave (Active)' *Release powerful force energy around the character to push away monster. The second best skill from the Awaken skill tree. It is a fast damaging and much needed knock-back skill which is a much better version than "Force Boom" from the Class Change skill tree. In some cases you can One Hit Kill mobs. LV 10 >>> LV 15 Physical Attack = 798% >>> Physical Attack = 982% MP = 154 >>> MP = 189 Cool Time = 29 Sec >>> Cool Time = 31 Sec * Force Prime (Active) *Release spiral energy from the caster's position. Arguably the best skill of the "Shooting Star". It lasts a long time and hits multiple times, adding up to an astonishing amount of damage. You can even kill the main boss in 2 hits with this. The only limitation is that it doesn't follow the character but even so it is worth the skill points you put in it. LV 10 '''>>> LV 15''' Physical Attack = 800% >>> Physical Attack = 961% Duration = 4.1 Sec >>> Duration = 6.2 Sec MP = 164 >>> MP = 203 Cool Time = 33 Sec >>> Cool Time = 35 Sec * Force Canyon (Active) *The best force skill. This skill calls for death. Not the best Awakening skill despite it's description but needed nonetheless. Hits all enemies in the map multiple times but still leaves some with enough life to sometimes hit you. LV 10 '''>>> LV 15''' Physical Attack = 815% >>> Physical Attack = 1022% MP = 166 >>> MP = 206 Cool Time = 39 Sec >>> Cool Time = 41 Sec * May Force Be With You (Passive) *Basic strength increases. Only add points when you don't need them for the important skills anymore. It only adds a few dozen points in Physical Attack. LV 5 '''>>> LV 10''' STR = +10 >>> STR = +20 * Weapon Mastery 2 (Passive) * Attack power increases when carryng Knuncle. One of the must-have skills. At the normal Max level it allows for an increase of 15% in attack and if you add the normal Max level of "Weapon Mastery" of the class change skill tree with it's +10% then you get +25% to your attack power, at the Max level with "All skill levels+ 1" enchantment it allows for an increase of 30% in attack power and if you add the enchanted Max level of "Weapon Mastery" of the class change skill tree with it's +20% then you get +50% to your attack power. Remember: the faster you kill your enemies, the longer you survive and for that you need attack power. LV 5 '''>>> LV 10''' Weapon Attack Power = +15% >>> Weapon Attack Power = +30% * Leather Mastery 2 (Passive) * Defense power increases when wearing Leather Armor. One of the must-have skills. At the normal Max level it allows for an increase of 15% in defense and if you add the normal Max level of "Leather Mastery" of the class change skill tree with it's +10% then you get +25% to your defense, at the Max level with "All skill levels+ 1" enchantment it allows for an increase of 30% in defense and if you add the enchanted Max level of "Leather Mastery" of the class change skill tree with it's +20% then you get +50% to your defense. Remember: the longer you survive, the more enemies you kill and for that you need defense. LV 5 '''>>> LV 10''' Defense = +15% >>> Defense = +30%